Remember me forever, please?
by Ash D. Florite
Summary: Akhirnya dia pulang ke tempat yang maha kuasa, ke tempat yang seharusnya. OneShot NaruHina!


Nah… saia malah bikin OneShot!

Yah tapi taka pa lah…

Disclaimer: Cerita ini punya saia seutuhnya! Computer punya saia juga! Listrik mama en papa-ku yang bayar. Tapi, tenaga yang ngetik itu temen saia! Umisa!!!! Tangkyu for ngetiknya!! En, ide-nya, dari pengalaman saia sendiri.

Summary: Akhirnya dia pulang ke tempat yang maha kuasa, ke tempat yang seharusnya.

Yang mau ripiu silahkan, tapi baca dulu!!! ^^

"Remember me forever, please"

"Mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Hinata di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Iya nih, honey." Jawab Naruto yang lagi pake tas selempangnya.

Keduanya tersenyum. Hinata lalu mengantar Naruto sampai ke depan gerbangnya. Dan mereka berciuman sesaat sampai Naruto memakai helm biru-nya lalu pergi kembali ke rumahnya.

Naruto dan Hinata, umur mereka hanya beda setahun. Seminggu sudah mereka resmi. Walau baru seminggu, tapi mereka telah ditetapkan sebagai pasangan ter-'hot' di majalah sekolah mereka. Setiap hari mereka lalui dengan tertawa sampai keesokan harinya.

"Naru-kun…" panggil Hinata di koridor kelas yang telah sepi ditinggal para siswa.

"Ada apa, Hina-chan?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto, erat sekali dan cukup lama.

"Don't leave me…" kata Hinata membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto.

"Never… Cause I have you…" kata Naruto balik memeluk Hinata.

Mereka berdua pun tersenyum, kecuali Naruto. Dia bukan tersenyum, mana ada tersenyum sampai semua giginya terlihat. Seperti biasa, Naruto mengantar Hinata pulang setelah adu mulut dengan Neji.

Setelah sampai di depan gerbang rumah Hinata yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil, Hinata lagi- lagi memeluk Naruto. Seolah tak membiarkan Naruto pergi dari tempat itu, atau dunia itu.

"I love you…" gumam Hinata dan menambahkan kata 'always'.

"If I go, remember me forever please?" kata Naruto.

"No. You can't go… Don't leave me… I won't to be alone again." Kata hinata.

"Please… Don't forget me… Hina-chan…" tambah Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk. Lalu Naruto pergi, Hinata memperhatikan Naruto yang membawa motornya ke rumahnya, tentunya.

2 jam kemudian…

Hinata berlari- lari kecil dari WC di kamarnya untuk menggampai HP Nokia 7210 Supernova- nya yang berbunyi.

Hey, girl! You know you drive me crazy

One look puts the rhytm in my head

Still I never Understand why you hang arounf

I see what's doing down…

"Halo!" kata Hinata.

"Halo… Ini Hinata?" tanya seseorang di seberang sana.

"Iya. Dengan siapa ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Ini… Deidara, kakaknya Naruto/"

"Ah… iya. Ada apa, senpai?"

"Na… Naruto kecelakaan." Jawab Deidara. Suaranya bergetar.

"Hah?" Hinata diam sebentar lalu tertawa.

"Ahahaha… Senpai bercanda ya? Ada- ada aja deh… Naruto ga mungkin kecelakaan kan." Kata Hinata.

"Itu benar.. sekarang dia lagi dirawat di ruang UGD. Di RS. Konoha…"

"Aku coba kesana ya, senpai… pasti senpai Cuma ngerjai aku… Ja ne!" kata Hinata langsung ia manutup sambungan telfonnya.

Hinata langsus mengambil kunci motor Mio soul-nya yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya.

Koridor RS. Konoha.

"Sus, saya mau nanya. Apa ada pasien bernama Uzumaki Naruto masuk rumah sakit ini?" tanya Hinata langsung.

Suster itu langsung mengingat- ingat dengan cara telunjuknya ia taruh di dagunya.

"Iya. Dia masuk ke ruang UGD sejam yang lalu. Dari sini belok kiri langsung sampai." Jelas suster itu.

"Hah?! Makasih ya,sus!" kata Hinata langsung pergi ke ruang UGD.

Dia terkejut saat melihat Kushina sedang menagis di bahu Minato sedangkan Deidara duduk di bangku sambil menunduk.

"Nee… senpai! A… apa… Naru-kun…" kata Hinata sambil menunjuk pintu UGD. Deidara mengangguk. Lalu, dokter Yakushi Kabuto keluar.

"Dokter, bagaimana anak saya?" tanya Kushina langsung bertanya.

Dokter itu manoleh ke arah Hinata dan Deidara. Lalu mengajak Minato dan Kushina mengobrol agak jauh dari Hinata dan Deidara

"Anak anda tidak akan bertahan sampai besok. Mungkin sampai 3 jam berikut dia takkan bertahan. Karena tulang punggungnya bergeser sangat jauh. Dan tidak bisa di geser ke tempat semula." Jelas dokter Yakushi.

Kushina malah tambah keluar air matanya. Sedangkan Hinata dan Deidara langsung masuk.

"Ahahaha… aneh ya… aku udah di panggil duluan sebelum kakak." Kata Naruto tersenyum setelah membuka masker udaranya ia lepas.

"Naru nyusahin kakak ya? Aku udah jadi ade yang ga bener buat kakak…" tambah Naruto.

"Ngga kok, Naru-chan… hikz hikz sruuut…" Deidara ngusut ingus yang udah meler kemana- mana.

"Ma… Pa… Maaf ya kalau Naru udah jadi anak durhaka…" kata Naruto ke Minato en Kushina.

"Bukan anak durhaka tapi anak bandel…" kata Minato masukkin ingus kembali ke gua-nya.

'Ya, bukannya sama aja!' pikir Hinata.

Sedangkan Kushina udah beratus- ratus kali ngusut ingusnya.

"Hina-chan… Sangkyu yah udah mau nemenin aku di saat terakhir hidupku… Kak, mama, papa bisa keluar sebentar? Aku mau sama Hina-chan dulu.." kata Naruto. Yang ditanya ngangguk terus keluar.

"Hina-chan…" kata Naruto sambil ngambil tisu buat Hinata.

"Ini buat ngusut ingusnya…" kata Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Naru-kun, jahat! Tapi… tapi… Tapi…. Jangan tinggalin Hina ya?"

"Kayaknya ga bisa deh,Hina-chan… aku udah di panggil…"

"Kalau gitu aku juga ikut…"kata Hinata.

"Jangan… Nanti kita ketemu lagi. Pasti! But, please… Remember…"

"What?" tanya Hinata.

"Remember me forever, please…" kata Naruto.

"Of course, and always." Jawab Hinata.

Keduanya masih bisa tersenyum. Senyum Naruto terlalu damai untuk ukuran senyum manusia. Dan saat itu juga, Naruto di panggil oleh Yang Maha kuasa. Manuju ke tempat yang damai, aman, tentram, sejahtera. Hinata hanya memanggil Naruto berkali-kali.

_____-Fin-_____

Cerita ini aku buat berdasarkan kisah NYATA!!

Spesial buat my love yang udah pergi, Zaffy.

Sangkyu buat perhatianmu. I love U forever…

Ah! Padahal bentar lagi Ujian! Bisa- bisanya bikin Fanfic!!!! -lari ke tengah jalan-

Aaaaaaaaaaaaa... Brak... Gubrak...

Mind to Review? -sambil ngesot-

Ngga juga ga papa kok, tapi kalau mau ya silahkan…! -bilang aja minta ripiu!-

=^.^=


End file.
